yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 095
"The Search for Shadows", known as "Let's Go - To the Final Battle! Airship of the Emperor's Key, Liftoff!!" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on March 17, 2013 and in the United States on February 1, 2014. Summary snaps Yuma out of his anger by slapping him.]] After his Duel with Yuma, Vector has kidnapped Ray Shadows and taken him to the Barian World. Yuma attempts to save him, only for the portal to close before he can reach it. He screams Ray's name several times in anger (in the dub, Yuma demands to know where Vector has taken Ray). Kite flies in with Orbital 7's jetpack function and lands behind Yuma. Tori asks what Kite is doing here. He asks Yuma what happened. Yuma tells Kite that Ray was taken by Vector, while Shark arrives on the scene. Yuma holds on to Kite's collar and begs him to help him find Ray. Kite snaps Yuma out of his anger by slapping him and tells him to calm down. Yuma says Kite's name (in the dub, Yuma apologizes to Kite). Meanwhile, in the Emperor's Key, Astral reflects that Vector left "Master Key Beetle" with him and Yuma for a reason. The card glows with a bright light, and transforms into a key reminiscent of the sealed form of "Master Key Beetle". The key flies off and embeds itself into the cockpit of the Different Dimension Airship. Astral detects a light and looks up to find a map. Outside of Heartland, Yuma's friends are locked out and demand him to let them in. Tori and Cathy are frustrated that Yuma is keeping secrets from them again. Flip says that at this point, they need to see if there's a flip side to the flip side of the situation (Flip's remarks are cut from the dub). Inside Heartland Tower, Shark asks if Vector was the one who manipulated Vetrix and Dr. Faker. Yuma confirms it and adds that he thought that he destroyed Vector during the Duel against Faker. Kite says that Vector finally showed himself again (in the dub, Kite adds that Shark is wrong). Shark gets up from his seat and declares that he'll chase down Vector to the ends of the Earth (in the dub, Shark is angry that Vector messed with Rio and that he'll pay). Kite asks Shark how he'll find Vector in the first place and adds that he and the others don't know anything about the Barians. Shark yells that it does not matter, and that Vector deserved a good beating. Kite chides Shark for having a simple way of thinking. Shark is offended and is about to lash at Kite, but suddenly, a siren sounds. Orbital 7 appears on a screen and informs Kite and the others about a sudden gravitational change on top of the tower. Kite asks if it could be the Barians. He, Yuma and Shark race towards the top of the tower to find out what's going on. The Emperor's Key glows, then releases a blast of yellow energy into the clouds above. An explosion occurs, then a large space craft descends from above and lands on top of Heartland Tower, with everyone, including Yuma's friends watching. Bronk and Yuma ask what that thing is. Kite clarifies that it's the same thing that he found while he was in the Emperor's Key. Yuma asks why it's out there in the real world. Astral appears in front of Yuma and the others. Yuma asks if Astral did all this. He tells them that they must go now (in the dub, Astral says that he determined their destination). Yuma is surprised, and Astral tells him that Vector left his "Number" with them because it is the key to activating the airship. He continues that he got the coordinates on where to go. Yuma asks where it is, and Astral replies that it may be the Barian World. Yuma exclaims, "Barian World?!", while Astral confirms it and adds that Vector was calling them on the airship (in the dub, Astral says that Vector wanted them to come to him on the airship). asking Kite if he's scared.]] Shark is pleased at this and agrees with Yuma and Astral. Kite disagrees, saying that this is too convenient. Shark taunts Kite, asking if he's scared, and if that was the case he can stay behind and watch the house (in the dub, Shark says that Kite should hightail it out of here if he's scared). Yuma yells at them, telling them to stop arguing. He wants to go and save Ray by himself (in the dub, Yuma does not mention going by himself). Astral says that the airship is currently filling with energy and that they will leave the next morning. Yuma and his friends walk home. Tori asks what that airship was and if Yuma knew where Ray was. Annoyed, Yuma yells that they needed the airship to save Ray. Tori and Cathy look at him quizzically, before Yuma realizes that he said too much and runs off. Tori angrily yells at Yuma to come back. Somewhere else in the city, Rio asks Shark about the airship (in the dub, Rio asks if Shark is really leaving). Shark tells her that Vector is luring them to him (in the dub, Shark says that he wouldn't live with himself if he didn't get to go). Rio says Shark's name and Shark elaborates that Vector was the one who ruined their lives. He declares that he'll beat Vector to a pulp, while Rio asks her brother if he'll do it for them and says that Shark isn't being honest with himself. Shark asks her what she means. Rio says that it'll be fine and that she'll go with him. Surprised, Shark asks why Rio would do that, while she replies that she wanted to come. Rio leaves to get ready. 's shoulders.]] At Yuma's house, Yuma devours his dinner at a fast pace. He comments that tonight's dinner is really delicious. Lillybot comes in and offers Yuma seconds, while referring to him as "idiot". Haru asks what gives and comments that Yuma is acting differently (in the dub, Haru says that she makes this kind of dinner once a week). Yuma thanks her for everything (in the dub, Yuma agrees and says that it always tastes great) and asks Kari if she's busy for work (in the dub, he asks her how she's doing). Surprised, Kari asks her brother what got into him (in the dub, Kari asks Yuma since when did he care about her). Yuma gets up and starts massaging his sister's shoulders, much to her chagrin. He offers Haru a massage as well (in the dub, Yuma extends this offer to Lillybot). After dinner, Yuma looks over the "V" cards that Ray gave to him. He mentally makes a promise to Ray that he'll use them to save him. Astral appears out of the key. Frantically, Yuma tries to hide the cards and says his name. Astral tells him that the fight tomorrow will be fierce. Yuma says that he already knows and reiterates that he'll save Ray and that he can't afford to lose. stops Kari.]] While Kari and Haru are washing the dishes, the former asks the latter about why Yuma acted differently during dinner and what he was planning. Haru says that he's just like Kazuma. She clarifies that Kazuma acted the way Yuma did earlier before leaving on a big adventure. Kari is upset and leaves to get Yuma, but Haru stops her. She tells her that all they can do is watch over Yuma (in the dub, Haru says that Kari can't stop boys like Yuma; all she can do is trust that they'll use everything she taught them to keep them safe). At Heartland Tower (an aerial view of Heartland before Heartland Tower itself is cut from the dub), Hart watches out the window before he hears Kite coming in. He asks him if he'll leave to fight the Barians. Kite confirms it. Hart apologizes to Kite for doing it. Kite says that it isn't his fault, placing his hand on Hart's shoulder, and adds that he threw himself into the battle. He encourages Hart not to worry and that he won't lose, while also promising to return home. Hart nods and agrees with his brother. The next morning, Yuma jumps out of his bedroom window and tiptoes away from his house as quietly as he can. Just before he can leave, Haru calls out to him. Surprised, Yuma turns around and finds his family waiting for him at the door. Lillybot tosses Yuma some Duel lunch, while calling him "idiot" again. Haru encourages her grandson to go on his journey, while Lillybot warns him to be careful. Yuma is touched, and Kari tells him to be home by dinner. Yuma agrees, and says that he'll be off. Yuma arrives at the Different Dimension Airship. Upon seeing Kite, Shark and Rio, he comments that everyone got here early. Shark says that they're here because of Yuma (in the dub, Shark says that Yuma got here late). Rio greets Yuma with a "good morning". Yuma asks why Rio is coming and calls her "Shark's sister", irritating her (in the dub, he calls her "Shark's baby sister"; Rio snaps and tells him that she's not a "baby anything"). She softens up and says that she'll help Yuma. Yuma asks Shark if it's okay if Rio comes along. He says that Rio won't listen whether or not it's okay for her to come (in the dub, Shark questions on whether or not he had a choice of Rio coming along). Yuma is excited that his friends are coming. Astral informs Yuma that the airship is ready for launch. Yuma declares the start of the adventure, but immediately gets confused on how to get on board the aircraft. A green light is emitted from the bottom of the airship, surrounding Yuma and the others in green rings. Astral says that the Flash Transfer will get them in. commands the Flash Transfer.]] At the last moment, Yuma's other friends join the others. Yuma is surprised and asks why they're coming. Cathy says that it was cruel of Yuma to leave them out. Caswell agrees with her. Flip says that it's unusual for Yuma not to tell them anything (in the dub, Flip says that excluding them is an outrage). Yuma says that he does not want them to get involved in this. Bronk tells Yuma that they want to save Ray, while Tori adds that he's one of their best friends. Yuma is touched that his other friends cared for Ray. Astral tells the group to board. Everyone is surrounded by a red light and are teleported into the airship's cockpit. 's cockpit.]] The group appears in the airship, in awe of what is going on. Yuma asks if this is the cockpit, and calls it amazing. Astral says that he confirmed the landing coordinates and that the airship will depart. Flip tells the others that they can finally see Astral (this is cut from the dub), while Rio is amazed that she can do so. Orbital 7 starts up the departure sequence. He confirms that everything is working perfectly. Astral asks Yuma to give them directions. Yuma is confused, but Kite allows Yuma to take charge (in the dub, Kite tells Yuma to grab the glory while he still can). Shark urges Yuma to hurry up, while Tori encourages Yuma that he can do it. Yuma agrees to do so, while Orbital declares departure preparations as complete. Everyone goes to a station to control the airship, while Yuma does the countdown. Upon reaching "1", the airship takes off, with Yuma exclaiming that they're flying. Orbital opens the gate to the Different Dimensions (in the dub, Orbital adds that dimensional travel can be bumpy). Meanwhile, in the Barian World, Vector, Dumon and Mizar await Yuma's arrival. Laughing, Vector beckons Yuma and Astral to come to him. Back at the airship, Yuma reports that they are sailing smoothly. Bronk is in awe that about the Different Dimension tunnel (in the dub, Bronk comments that this is the most awesome ride he ever rode). Flip comments on its quietness, while Caswell agrees (in the dub, Flip says that it's smooth sailing, while Caswell is the one who comments on the quietness). Astral says that it's too quiet. Tori says that she brought along snacks for the group to share. Yuma tells her that his grandma packed him a Duel lunch and says that they should eat (in the dub, Yuma says that Lillybot was the one who packed the lunch). An annoyed Shark asks if this is a field trip (picnic in the dub). Before Yuma can open his lunch, a siren sounds and everything shakes, knocking everyone to the floor. Kite asks what's up with these shocks. Rio confirms that several unidentified objects are coming at the airship. She pulls up a screen and several Duel Monster spirits of "Shadow Ghoul", "Worm Drake", "Lord Poison", "Dark Jeroid" and "Berserk Dragon" appear on it. Yuma exclaims, "Monsters?!" Shark, Kite and Rio report that the monsters are coming at them in swarms. Yuma asks Shark and Kite to come with him, while Rio and Bronk offer to come along as well. Outside the airship, the monsters start to attack. Yuma and his friends arrive, with Yuma Summoning "Number 39: Utopia", Kite Summoning "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and Shark Summoning "Number 32: Shark Drake". Rio Summons "Ice Beast Zerofyne", while Bronk Summons "Tin Archduke". Yuma commands "Utopia" to attack the monsters with "Rising Sun Slash". Kite does the same thing, with "Photon Stream of Destruction" from "Galaxy-Eyes". Shark destroys the monsters in front of him with "Shark Drake", while Rio commands "Zerofyne" to attack with "Icicle Storm". "Tin Archduke" also destroys some of the monsters. Yuma is confident that he didn't break a sweat. Astral says that this is strange, while Rio says that the monsters are not resisting. Shark asks what their aim is. Orbital contacts Kite and informs him that a black hole has appeared in the ship's course. Kite asks Orbital what he means before the black hole starts sucking everything in. Yuma braces himself, while Astral yells Yuma's name. Inside the airship, Tori and Cathy brace themselves as well, while Flip and Caswell are knocked back. Everyone outside the airship is thrown around as the airship is sucked into the black hole. Astral calls out to an unconscious Yuma, who awakens. Astral asks Yuma if he's okay. He confirms it and asks where they are. Astral says that he isn't sure, but it does not appear to be the Barian World. A voice from behind Astral declares that this is "Sargasso". Yuma turns around to find Vector standing in front of them. Vector welcomes him and Astral, saying that he had been waiting for them. Yuma says, "You're Vector!" Vector asks if Yuma had fun accepting the greeting his monsters gave him (in the dub, Vector calls it a "reception party"). Yuma deduces that Vector was the one who sent the monsters out. Astral asks where they are now (in the dub, Astral asks why Vector summoned them here) and Vector reiterates that they are in "Sargasso" and adds that this is the last place they'll ever see. Yuma demands Vector to let him see Ray. Chuckling, Vector asks Yuma if he wanted to see Ray that badly. He snaps his fingers and an unconscious Ray appears (in the dub, Vector adds that Ray is "resting"). Yuma mutters Ray's name, then yells it out. Yuma asks Vector what he did to Ray. Vector tauntingly says that Ray will not ever wake up, (in the dub, Vector reiterates that Ray is "resting", and that his rest will be an eternal one) as his eyes glow pink. This devastates Yuma, who shouts that Vector is lying. As Vector laughs in triumph, Yuma remembers the first time that he met Ray after winning the World Duel Carnival. He also remembers the time when Ray insisted on joining him during the Duel against Girag (Yuma's memories of Ray are cut from the dub). Yuma yells out Ray's name again in anguish. Yuma's friends are watching the spectacle from the airship. Tori mutters that Ray can't be dead. From the screen, Yuma falls to his knees (this is cut from the dub). Shark is also watching Yuma from where he is standing. Shark mutters Yuma's name. A voice calls out from behind, asking about Shark. The voice is revealed to be Dumon's as he approaches Shark. Shark asks who he is. Dumon introduces himself as the opponent who will defeat Shark in a Duel. Shark asks if Dumon is the first Barian he'll get to defeat and adds that he'll engrave his name to Dumon's mind. From another part of "Sargasso", Kite is greeted by Mizar. Mizar challenges Kite to a Duel, putting the title of the true "Galaxy-Eyes" master on the line. Orbital flies in and Kite says that this is what he wanted. Vector taunts Yuma again, telling him not to be so sad. He says that they'll get to see Ray again soon because they won't be leaving "Sargasso" alive. Teardrops fall from Yuma's face as he rises and declares that he'll never forgive Vector and that he'll defeat him. Yuma arms his D-Pad and well Shark and Kite do the same, with the latter initiating Photon Transformation. Mizar and Dumon throw off their cloaks and their D-Pads materialize. Vector keeps his cloak on as his D-Pad appears. Yuma and Shark don their Duel Gazers, while Kite's Duel Gazer tattoo appears around his eye. All six players yell, "Duel!" From the airship, Tori mutters Yuma's name. Back at "Sargasso", Yuma goes first. He Normal Summons "Goblindbergh" and activates its effect to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Ganbara Knight", which emerges from the crate dropped by "Goblindbergh". Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia". Vector comments that Yuma isn't very composed if he Summoned his ace monster on the first turn (in the dub, Vector sarcastically says that he'll get rid of "Utopia" right away). Yuma curses Vector in response. Astral warns Yuma that while he knows how Yuma feels, he must calm down. In Shark's Duel, Shark Normal Summons "Double Fin Shark". He then Special Summons "Silent Angler", as he controls a WATER monster. Shark continues with the effect of "Double Fin Shark"; it can be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon. He overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 32: Shark Drake". Dumon simply watches Shark. At Kite's Duel, Kite Special Summons "Photon Thrasher", as he controls no monsters. Next, he Normal Summons "Photon Delta Wing". Kite overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Starliege Lord Galaxion". Mizar says Kite's name (in the dub, Mizar mutters, "Interesting..."). " activates.]] Vector calls Yuma a fool and activates the effect of the Field Spell Card, "Sargasso the Different Dimension Battlefield". Yuma yells, "What?!" Thunderbolts rain down from the sky and strike down Yuma, Shark and Kite, inflicting 500 damage to each of them. Yuma tries to get up and asks what kind of trick was that. Astral agrees with Yuma, asking, "Could this field be...?" (in the dub, Astral replies that this is something they may not be able to conquer) Featured Duels All three of these Duels start with an active Field Spell Card - "Sargasso the Different Dimension Battlefield", which will inflict 500 damage to any player who Summons an Xyz Monster and 500 damage to any player who controls an Xyz Monster at the End Phase. Yuma Tsukumo vs. Vector 'Turn 1: Yuma ' (Yuma's Deck: 40 → 35) Yuma draws (Yuma's Deck: 35 → 34). He then Normal Summons "Goblindbergh" ( 4/1400/0) in Attack Position. As it was Normal Summoned, Yuma activates the effect of "Goblindbergh" to Special Summon "Ganbara Knight" ( 4/0/1800) (a Level 4 or lower monster) in Attack Position. Yuma overlays "Goblindbergh" and "Ganbara Knight" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. The first effect of "Sargasso" activates (Yuma: 4000 → 3500 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs. Dumon 'Turn 1: Shark ' Shark draws. He then Normal Summons "Double Fin Shark" ( 4/1000/1200) in Attack Position. This card can be treated as two monsters for the Xyz Summon of a WATER monster. As he controls a WATER monster, Shark Special Summons "Silent Angler" ( 4/800/1400) in Attack Position via its own effect. Shark then overlays "Double Fin Shark" and "Silent Angler" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 32: Shark Drake" ( 4/2800/2100, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. The first effect of "Sargasso" activates (Shark: 4000 → 3500 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. Kite Tenjo vs. Mizar 'Turn 1: Kite ' Kite draws. He then Special Summons "Photon Thrasher" ( 4/2100/0) in Attack Position via its own effect (as he does not control any monsters). He then Normal Summons "Photon Delta Wing" ( 4/1800/900) in Attack Position. Kite overlays "Photon Thrasher" and "Photon Delta Wing" in order to Xyz Summon "Starliege Lord Galaxion" ( 4/2000/2100, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. The first effect of "Sargasso" activates (Kite: 4000 → 3500 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes